Sleeplessness
by Andraiyel
Summary: Tokio Hotel BillxTom Kaulitz. Sleeplessness - The inability to sleep, a state of activity; commonly referred to as Insomnia. In which Bill and Tom delve into the art of storytelling and take over the world of fairy tales...


_Sleeplessness - The inability to sleep, a state of activity; commonly referred to as Insomnia._

In which Bill and Tom delve into the art of storytelling and take over the world of fairy tales...

A/N: Ugh, I know! Not another story! Well this is just a side project, something to keep me writing as writer's block crops up in other areas. Don't worry, all the other stories will continue to be updated regularly - er, as regularly as my updates do get put up. This is going to be a series of oneshots, fairy tales Bill and Tom style. So be prepared to watch the twins take over all your favorite fairy tales, bwahahaha! Okay, so here is the prologue!

Warnings, genres, and characters (etc) will be added as each chapter is posted:

Categories: Slash  
>Characters: Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz<br>Genre: Fluff, Twincest  
>Main Pairing: TomBill  
>Side Pairing: None<br>Warnings: Incest, WIP

* * *

><p>Bill rolled over lazily in his bed, propping his head up on his arms. Across the room the numbers <em>1:37<em> glowed bright green on the face of his digital clock, mocking him, taunting him with each minute that rolled by. 1:37 in the morning, four hours and 23 minutes until he had to get up, an hour in which his eyes should have been glued shut with sleep and he should not have been staring at his alarm clock. His brown eyes fluttered close in frustration, sleep deprived frustration.

"Jesus Christ," he grunted through clenched teeth. Bill had been laying in his bed for _hours_, doing nothing, absolutely nothing. Any flaw in his ceiling, he had seen it; every pill on his pillow he had plucked off; each split end in his hair he had found – Bill was stir crazy. Flipping onto his back once more, he stared up at the ceiling. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, that was all he wanted in the whole entire world; yet it also seemed like the only thing he couldn't have. That was why he hadn't moved from his bed in the past few hours since he had lain down. All through the night he could hear Tom moving from this room to that, watching movies, playing video games, playing with the dogs – Bill had wanted to join him, he really had, but he was afraid that if he left his room it would be that much longer until he would fall asleep.

Reflecting back on this, he knew how stupid a thought that had been. Not only could he not sleep, he was bored as hell and he couldn't hear Tom moving about anymore. Light from outside his window flickered momentarily across the ceiling and then his room went dark again. Another car went by. Twenty more minutes slipped away and another car slid past his curtained window. That made 52 since he had turned off his lamp…

"Ugh!" Bill jolted up, his hands slapping down loudly onto the bedspread on either side of him. He could not take this anymore! If he sat there any longer he was sure he was going to yank the hair from his head, one strand at a time. He ripped the bed sheets away from his body, kicking them off his legs as he stumbled to his feet. Snatching his favorite pillow from the pile atop his bed and balling it up under his arm, Bill stormed out of his room.

In a matter of seconds he was standing before Tom's closed bedroom door, just down the hall from his own. Lifting his hand, he laid it against the wooden door, closed in a fist for knocking. If Tom wasn't awake, he would go postal. Someone had to entertain him. Thinking better of knocking, Bill's hand travelled to the knob and twisted slowly, easing the door open with his other hand so the hinges would not creak.

"Tom?" he whispered quietly, sticking his head through the door into his brother's room. "Are you awake?"

There was no movement in the darkened room save for a slight breeze blowing the curtains away from the windowsill. There was enough light in the room from outside that Bill could see the floor was clear and he took a step inside, not quite past the doorframe, but no longer in the hallway. He pushed the door open a bit further and a dog scuttled in between his legs, its nails clicking on the wood floor as it meandered towards the bed in the middle of the room.

"Scotty!" Bill hissed as quietly as he could, sure now that Tom was asleep. "Get back-"

"Bill," a muffled voice grunted tiredly from the middle of the room. Bill froze and Scotty paused to look back at him, his tail wagging at the sound of Tom's voice. "What do you want?"

Bill took a step further into the room, hugging his pillow tight to his chest as he pushed to door shut slowly with his foot. "I can't sleep, Tomi," he responded softly, trying to sound as cute as possible in hopes of convincing his brother to get up so he wouldn't be awake alone.

Tom didn't move at all, but Bill could hear the heavy sigh his twin let go of. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Damn, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Looking down at his socked feet, Bill curled his toes thoughtfully. Scotty was sitting near the edge of the bed, his eyes travelling from Bill to where Tom lay. His black tail swept lazily across the floor in great arcs, waiting for either boy to move first.

"Um, you could stay up with me until I fall asleep?" He snuggled his pillow close to his face, his eyes barely peeking over it to look at where Tom was lying.

"Bill…" Tom groaned, finally rolling over to stare at his twin through dangerously narrowed eyes. He did not like to be woken up. "What would we even do? It is two in the morning, and we need to be functional tomorrow."

"I know, I know," Bill mumbled dejectedly through his pillow, avoiding looking at Tom. Their black lab, sensing the mood, did not even bother to crawl up into Tom's bed and instead curled up next to it, his head propped on his paws and his eyes trained on Bill. Bill shuffled closer to his twin's bed and sank to his knees, scratching behind Scotty's ears with his long manicured nails. "If you wanna go back to sleep, you can, I'll just leave Scotty-" He broke off midsentence as heard a ruffling sound next to his head. Looking up, he saw that Tom had scooted over to the far side of the bed and was patting the sheets beside him for Bill to crawl in. Beaming brightly, Bill jumped up and hopped into the space his twin had vacated for him, the spot still warm from Tom's body.

Bill laid his pillow down against the headboard, resting his head atop it and staring over at his brother who stared straight back at him. The moonlight cascading through the window played prettily across Tom's sleepy face, his lip ring glinting softly each time his tongue darted out of his mouth to take a swipe at it, out of habit.

Tom rubbed at his tired eyes. "Okay, whattaya want to do?" he asked, yawning towards the end.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, a small smile playing on his lips, Bill lay momentarily quiet, thinking.

"I don't like that look on your face, Bill…" Tom commented, watching his twin warily. The silence alone made him fear for his life.

A huge grin spread across Bill's face, from ear to ear and he finally looked over at his brother, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Tom, tell me a bedtime tale!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay? Nay? Whattaya think? Okay, the first tale will be posted soon, and if you have any suggestions/requests for tales you would like to see in the future, just drop me a line :D


End file.
